


百物语

by loveandsqualor



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandsqualor/pseuds/loveandsqualor
Summary: 入行数年，腹中沉积多少故事志摩早已揣摩到烂熟，想着哪日厌倦就归隐而退。不想念至九十又九，自己都也忘及再数。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai&Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 6





	百物语

从都外到市区的高速路上能看到海，乖巧的线托举起整片喧哗，前方是日本桥。颠簸的云簇集在远处天台，被怂恿向未知穹顶。志摩一未每每经过这里，总感到苦闷，东京这蜃景之城与他相仿，由外缘逼近核心便觉空虚扰人。好在自搜查队成立，这绝景不由他独占，巡逻时伊吹蓝无论是在副驾或方向盘后都聒噪得很，不让他享受半分断肠寂寞。

有时志摩也确实庆幸有伊吹在旁，不然凭他自己可追不上游船。久住出院时志摩和伊吹负责看守，见到他们俩久违地开了口。当心，故事编过头，烛火灭了要被妖怪吃掉。怎会有比你还爱吃人的妖怪？伊吹骂骂咧咧仍似在打趣。久住脸上没有半点笑意，只有微微收紧的下眼睑暴露出一丝轻蔑神色。急着把我变成妖怪的又是谁呢？志摩侧身按住伊吹气势汹汹前探的胸腔，不想隔着帽衫，肌肤热度也几乎令他灼伤一秒，像触到喷涌着鲜血的心脏。犯不着与他再多费口舌。志摩迅速抽回手，冷静得比平时还要僵硬三分。哦……说起来志摩你手好凉，要不要多晒晒太阳？

志摩曾与伊吹谈起云。伊吹乐于看城市里的云，他说被电线杆圈起的白色最适合观赏，尤其是傍晚，软绵绵的粉色团块在横竖交错间轻巧地栖居。你怎么知道不是不情愿的宠物？志摩打趣。怎么会？云怎会在乎地上的凡人。伊吹看傻瓜一样看向他。是你太在意拘束，所以看谁都嫌不够自由。志摩笑笑不回嘴。伊吹的脾性直率，见他服软又得寸进尺起来。小志摩啊，被人驯养就这么不开心？恐怕只有你这种笨蛋才喜欢被人养。伊吹意味深长地嗯了一下，随后把头凑过来。其实小志摩是喜欢养吧？比起养不熟的猫你是不是也更喜欢狗狗？算了吧，有你一只够劳神费力了。看吧，还不是喜欢狗。  
志摩没回答，这种时候他又不喜欢有伊吹在旁。讥诮都说不顺口。

志摩有时会想，这一切也许只是幻影。伊吹很易读懂，一张污迹斑斑皱得展不平的纸上写满不可靠的驯良，轻轻施力就可以把他拧向另一头。而他无法自持的控制欲像玫瑰花瓣旋转开散，恶毒而冰冷的辐条要刺穿所有人。被信赖的感觉很糟糕，像被温凉流水舔舐，胃袋瑟缩，喉咙及肺腑却又疼又痒。如此一来怎能平稳度日？腿脚敏利，于是整日把这绵延的痛苦爽快地散播，不问由来更不寻去处，大度到无知他自身也在静悄悄燃烧。明明无所凭依，双腿却能牢牢扎根在地，他的胸腔何故自由滚烫地开敞？是谁？是谁把这样的人送到自己身边的？三尺之上谁能得闲来理会姑妄的凡人？

入行数年，腹中沉积多少故事志摩早已揣摩到烂熟，想着哪日厌倦就归隐而退。不想念至九十又九，自己都也忘及再数。

皆为咎由自取，虚空道。


End file.
